<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Battle with the Grey Grim Reaper by Jay_BelleLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550666">A Battle with the Grey Grim Reaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_BelleLynn/pseuds/Jay_BelleLynn'>Jay_BelleLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Butler shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, Grell Sutcliff is a woman!, M/M, Undertaker being himself, Undertaker is stubborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_BelleLynn/pseuds/Jay_BelleLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has a gift for The Undertaker and she really wants him to move his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Butler shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Battle with the Grey Grim Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N- I use she/her/hers pronouns for Grell Sutcliff because she does call herself a lady in the anime both sub and dub and it's confirmed that she's trans in the manga. Respect Trans Rights.</p><p> </p><p>      Grell Sutcliff wasn't in normal terms a "whore", it's not like she roamed the streets looking for men or women. No, she only had a crush on Sebastian, William, Madam Red, and then him.... honestly the man freaked her out in the beginning but that was before she saw his eyes, the Undertakers' eyes were the typical reaper green color but his eyes seemed to glow it didn't matter if the glowing was caused by light or that's just how his eyes were. She remembered the first time she saw him like actually saw him not a quick swipe of grey she saw in the libraries, no she met actually saw him. That day she had been with Madam Red and Sebastian, the Undertaker had crawled creepily out of one of his hand-made coffins and Grell had from then on felt something pulling her to him.</p><p>       That all had been a mistake in kind of. Yes, she and Undertaker had finally gotten together but it was so much work to get him to move his hair out of his eyes! "Please. I traded and gave you a joke you have to keep up your end of the bargain." Grell pouted, playing with a string of her long red hair. "You know what hold that thought!" she said, to the older reaper. Grell ran up to the room that she and Undertaker had shared. </p><p>      The Undertaker waited for the red reaper to come back kinda scared of what she would do, she could be quite scary at times like if your back was turned and she jumped up above you with her chainsaw, that was one of the few times Sebastian had told him that Grell had scared the living crap out of him. The female reaper had come back after a few minutes with her hands behind her back. "What have you got, dearie?" the reaper dressed in black and grey asked. </p><p>       "This!" Grell had gone out and bought this a few days ago. It was a normal headband made with cheap plastic but the top had a black top hat with a long tail of ribbon in the back, it was a complete match to the Undertaker's normally worn hat. The Undertaker looked interested but backed up for fear of the red reaper taking his hat and replacing it with that... thing. "Please, Undertaker!" Grell said, in exasperation. </p><p>     "No, Grell I will lock you in a coffin and not let you out until I need to sell said coffin." The Undertaker snapped playingly.</p><p>     "Please, honey." The Undertaker shook his head his normal smile still on his face. "Adrain..." Grell said, softly which was very uncharacteristic of her.</p><p>    The Undertaker sighed but still smiling he put of the headband/hat showing his green eyes which seemed to glow. Somedays Grell was glad that he kept his eyes covered because she could see herself getting lost in them for hours. "I love you." the red reaper said, grinning like a fool.</p><p>     Adrain looked down at Grell a smile on his face. "We're reapers we can't love." he joked.</p><p>   "Seriously? A joke now?" Grell teased.</p><p>   "Of course, dearie. Without laughter where would anyone be?"</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>